1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a maintenance tool and more specifically to a tool for lifting, removing or replacing a storm drain cover by an individual workman.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Storm drain or "manhole" covers are removed and replaced daily by workmen for maintenance, repair and new construction for sewer lines, telephone cables, power lines and the like. With the ever growing desire to "bury" or use underground power lines, municipalities are increasing the numbers of underground conduits and consequently have increased the number of access openings for these conduits. Covers for the openings are generally formed from steel or cast iron and may weigh fifty, seventy-five or more pounds and are difficult to manipulate and particularly for an individual workman to remove or replace prior to entry into the underground conduit. Various forms of manual hooks and rods have been utilized in the past to assist in removing and replacing covers, but without complete satisfaction.
With the aforesaid problems and disadvantages known about prior art devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a relatively inexpensive tool for lifting, removing and replacing storm drain covers and the like by a single workman.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a tool for manipulating storm drain covers which will both pivot and swivel to allow the cover to be placed on either side of the manhole or at another suitable position.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a tool for removing a storm drain cover which can easily be adjusted for covers of various sizes and weights.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method for easily removing, manipulating and replacing storm drain covers in relatively little time with ease and convenience.
Various other advantages and objectives of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the detailed presentation below is reviewed and understood.